Pokémon Sickness
by CdeCilencio
Summary: Pokémon Sickness são contos isolados, cada um sobre um dos monstrinhos, sem nenhuma relação entre si
1. 025 Pikachu

Larissa levou quase uma semana inteira para compreender porque todos estavam agindo daquela maneira, carregando aquelas coisas para cima e para baixo. Ora, você tem que lembrar que quando se tem quatorze anos na era da informação uma semana sem entender alguma coisa é bastante tempo.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era uma menina deveras ocupada, de fato. Aula de manhã todos os dias, a tarde tinha inglês as segundas e quartas, natação as terças e quintas e finalmente jazz as sextas, ufa! Não era a toa que estava por fora da ultima modinha do momento, mas felizmente era popular o bastante (tendo em vista que era magra e bonita o bastante, naturalmente) para que lhe inteirassem das ultimas tendências entre os jovens.

Havia uma semana mais ou menos que todos andavam para cima e para baixo com uma espécie de ratazana de pelo amarelado e preto e que conseguia gerar alguma eletricidade, segundo o que os meninos diziam. _"Ainda sim era uma ratazana"_, foi o que ela pensou naquela segunda-feira enquanto torcia o nariz. O que ela não sabia, e esse era o fato que ela levou quase uma semana toda para descobrir, é que havia estreado na televisão um desenho animado cujo garoto protagonista tinha uma ratazana dessas e crianças sendo como são não puderam evitar imitar, de modo que não precisou sequer uma semana de exibição do desenho animado para que quase toda criança na escola andassem com um rato colorido como uma placa de transito para cima e para baixo.  
Por volta da segunda semana os próprios professores acabaram se dando por vencidos após infrutífera batalha contra a obsessão infantil e apenas permitiam que as crianças carregassem a mascote da moda dentro da sala. "_Em poucos dias eles cansam disso_", diziam eles. O que de certa forma era verdade: é muito mais fácil esperar que uma criança se canse de um brinquedo novo do que tentar tira-lo dela, pois assim são as crianças.

Fosse como fosse, Larissa não tinha o menor interesse nessa mania em particular e a idéia de andar para cima e para baixo esfregando uma ratazana no corpo lhe parecia, sobretudo... anti-higiênica. Isso era o que ela pensava e qualquer um que a conhecesse saberia disso o que significa, naturalmente, que seus pais não fariam a menor idéia do que ela pensava sobre a questão. Veja, seus pais não eram más pessoas mas eram pessoas muito ocupadas: trabalhavam o dia todo e a noite viam a garota apenas uma hora ou duas durante o jantar mas isso era tudo (curiosamente, se lhe perguntassem diretamente eles jamais diriam que o trabalho era mais importante que a sua filha única embora fosse exatamente assim que agissem, adultos são estranhos desse modo de toda forma...). Como resultado, em pouco tempo Larissa acabou tendo sua própria e exclusiva ratazana amarelada de estimação e seus pais passaram mais uma noite de consciência tranqüila, certos de que estavam fazendo tudo que podiam (e deveriam) por sua filhota amada.

A primeira vez que foi apresentada ao seu novo animal de estimação, Larissa teve de fazer uma profunda força interna para sorrir como sorria toda vez que seus pais lhe dessem um presente como se justificasse a ausência deles. Mas aquilo foi, definitivamente, a gota d'água!  
Ora, ela não queria um estúpido rato amarelo que passava o dia falando obscenidades! Ela não queria ser empurrada com qualquer nova febre que os seus pais leram num jornal (indo ou voltando do trabalho, é claro) que as crianças estavam querendo naqueles dias, droga! Ela queria apenas ter pais, P-A-I-S, um pai e uma mãe, não uma porcaria de um rato amarelo e preto! O quão difícil era entender isso, porcaria? Era isso que ela valia para eles? A presença dela podia ser comprada com um rato na opinião deles? Era isso então?

Sua atuação aquela noite foi perfeita como se esperaria de uma menina saudável e feliz no entanto e ela sorriu como uma adolescente agradecida diante de seus pais pelo presente. Então chorou e chorou a noite toda sozinha em seu quarto  
- ... pika...?  
- NA SUA BUNDA!  
Estas foram as primeiras palavras que Larissa trocou com seu novo mascote.

Contudo nas semanas seguintes as coisas não foram tão ruins quanto Larissa pensou que seriam. Não a respeito de seus pais, claro, mas estes ela já dava como causa perdida mesmo, mas sim a respeito da ratazana amarelada. O rato era, afinal de contas, uma companhia agradável... ou ao menos tanto quanto uma ratazana podia ser. Pelo menos era alguma coisa viva para sentir o calor, roia a fiação da casa para enlouquecer seus pais (a vingança é um prato que se come frio... sobretudo quando se trata de banho frio) e era melhor que falar sozinha, não muito, mas ainda era. Ainda por cima, o rato efetivamente possuía certa carga elétrica nos seus pelos e dava uma espécie de choque... não, não era choque exatamente, era mais a sensação gostosa de formigamento quando você encosta em uma CPU mal aterrada por exemplo. Enfim, era uma boa companhia para passar o tempo. Não que ela tivesse muito tempo disponível de qualquer forma (seus pais deviam achar que se ela estivesse ocupada o bastante não perceberia que eles não estavam lá), mas as horas que passava sozinha no fim das contas eram mais bem aproveitadas com alguma companhia.

Mesmo que fosse de um rato. Amarelo.

Alguns meses depois a moda havia passado e o rato ficado, e no fim desse período já não parecia uma coisa ruim assim.

Aos quinze anos havia conseguido convencer seus pais (através de SMS no celular) que deveria largar o jazz as sextas porque aquilo atrapalharia seus estudos. "Estudos", essa palavra mágica que ao ser evocada imediatamente resolvia as questões ao seu favor, afinal que pai se oporia algo que era imprescindível ao futuro daquela estranha a quem eles pagavam as contas? Eles não tinham envergadura moral para negar tal pedido e isso era um fato.  
Assim sendo, pela primeira vez na sua vida Larissa tinha as sextas feiras livres para ela. Bem, ela e a ratazana, mas a essa altura a garota já considerava o rato meio que como parte da vida dela, parte dela. Se não tinha pais pelo menos tinha um rato amarelo, não é tão triste quanto soa realmente. Mas voltando as sextas-feiras, era claro que Larissa não estava interessada em estudar: suas notas iam bem o bastante, obrigado. O que ela queria era algum tipo de hábito, de ritual, um momento só dela que daqui a quinze anos ela iria poder dizer com nostalgia e saudade: "_quando eu tinha quinze anos, toda sexta-feira a tarde eu..._".  
Sim, sextas a tarde seriam o seu momento especial, só faltava ela descobrir o que ela faria nesse momento pessoal e especial ("o seu momento" como diria um psicólogo). Nessa parte ela não tinha tido boas idéias ainda, até pq ela nunca foi uma menina particularmente brilhante de idéias, diga-se de passagem, então tudo que conseguiu pensar era em comprar pipoca de chocolate (que ela vomitaria depois) e assistir um filme. A idéia era apenas provisória, ela disse para si mesma, e assim que pensasse em algo especial logo colocaria essa coisa "especial" no horário.

Bem, acontece que mais alguns meses se passaram e nenhuma idéia realmente especial acabou vindo. Por outro lado, a coisa dos filmes com a pipoca temporária não era tão ruim assim, na verdade era bem legal e no fim ela acabou aceitando como atividade oficial do seu "dia especial da Larissa". Então era assim: toda sexta-feira ela baixava um filme no computador, deitava na cama de casal dos pais, colocava o rato sobre o peito e assistia ao filme no seu notebook enquanto comia pipoca com uma mão e sentia aquele "choquinho gostoso" de passar a mão nos pelos do rato com a outra. Era um "ritual" simples, porém extremamente gostoso e não raras vezes ela acabava adormecendo no conforto, tendo que acordar apressadamente antes que seus pais chegassem e descobrissem que ela não estava estudando porcaria nenhuma. Pensando bem, ela achava que eles não se importariam realmente mas ela gostava da sensação de estar fazendo algo errado, proibido, era como se fosse mais um pontinho marcado contra a indiferença de seus pais em sua vida, uma pequena vitória pessoal e quando se tem quinze anos, pequenas vitórias pessoais era tudo que se tinha contra seus pais.

Então agora aquela era a vida de Larissa as sextas-feiras a tarde.  
E por um tempo foi bom.

Como boa adolescente que era Larissa contou no calendário a estréia do filme "Crepúsculo". Hey, não fique olhando com essa cara! Na sua época vc fez o mesmo quando saiu Street Fighter, que é tão bom quanto, e vc não está me vendo te julgar, está? Pois é. Mas continuando, Larissa esperou ansiosamente esse dia e quando chegou ela se negou veentemente a aceitar qualquer um dos vários convites para assisti-lo no cinema. Ninguém alem do seu rato sabia do verdadeiro motivo, mas Larissa não tinha dúvida que para ela aquele era um filme especial demais para ser visto em qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer momento que não o "seu" momento especial. Quer dizer, era o filme que ela esperou a vida toda (quando se tem quinze anos essa afirmação não é tão profunda ou duradoura quanto se torna posteriormente), era justo que ela assistisse em seu momento especial, não? Larissa achou que era.

Bastante ansiosa como quem ia ganhar um brinquedo novo, Larissa preparou a pipoca, o Notebook, tudo com o maior cuidado para que cada coisa saísse perfeita. Sentiu uma pontada leve de desespero no peito quando não achou seu rato nos primeiros dois segundos, mas logo tudo tinha corrido conforme o esperado e ela estava em sua posição especial no seu dia especial para ver seu filme especial.

Larissa respirou fundo e abriu o arquivo... que para sua genuína surpresa não era Crepúsculo.  
Ocasionalmente acontece de vc baixar um arquivo que supostamente é um filme e descobrir só tarde demais que não era daquilo. Tanto as distribuidoras de filmes (que querem desestimular as pessoas a baixar conteúdo nesse filme) quanto desocupados que só querem saber que ferraram a vida de alguém (mesmo sem ver o fruto do seu trabalho) são comuns a essa prática.

O que Larissa havia baixado tinha realmente bastante sobre mordidas e coisas sendo sugadas, mas definitivamente não eram vampiros e não era sangue que estava sendo sugada. Ela piscou atônita ao entender o que estava acontecendo, tanto pela frustração de não ser este o filme que ela queria ver quanto pela cena em si. A cena em si consistia em um ator tendo o seu pênis vigorosamente sugado e mordido por uma morena de seios fartos.  
Ela nunca havia visto esse tipo de filme antes, alias muitas coisas naquela cena ela nunca havia visto antes e entra elas um homem como aquele. Como toda a garota da sua classe, já havia espiado os meninos trocando de roupa no vestiário e com certeza nenhum deles possuía um dote como o daquele ator que, segundo seus confusos cálculos mentais aquele membro devia se estender até o joelho do homem. Então era por isso que se usava a expressão "tirar água do joelho"? Quer dizer, aquele tipo de coisa era... normal? Era comum os homens terem o negócio daquele tamanho? E isso significava que eventualmente ela teria uma coisa daquelas dentro de si? Quer dizer, ela mal podia imaginar que caberia, sequer caberia na sua boca como a mulher do filme estava fazendo... foi mais ou menos a essa altura que ela percebeu que sua boca estava completamente umedecida, e com certeza não era a única parte do seu corpo.

Essa sensação não era de todo estranha para ela, já havia sentido algo parecido no seu primeiro beijo algum tempo atrás (que alias foi bem frustrante perto do que esperava e por muito tempo ela considerou se não seria lésbica sem saber, quando na verdade era só uma menina que esperava demais do mundo real). Mas mesmo assim não era nem de perto era o que sentia agora, esse impulso, essa necessidade animal de agarrar aquela coisa enorme e dura, de apertar o mais forte que pudesse como que para testar a sua solidez e enfiá-la na sua boca com ímpeto como a mulher do filme fazia. Antes que se desse conta suas coxas alvas e macias se esfregavam uma contra a outra numa tentativa frustrada de saciar o que quer que precisasse ser saciado entre elas, mas de alguma forma as coisas não estavam normais. Enquanto pensava no que um membro daquele tamanho faria com ela numa posição de quatro, tirou a camiseta sem nem perceber e aí tivera a sensação mais estranha da sua vida até então: uma pequena corrente elétrica passou pelo seu corpo e sua coluna deu um pequeno espasmo e ela não pode conter um grito. Aquela foi, definitivamente, a melhor sensação da sua vida até aquele momento.

Após alguns instantes para se recuperar do choque, instantes esses em que ela ficou toda mole e semi-consciente, olhou ao redor e entendeu o que havia acontecido: seu pequeno mamilo rosado e enrijecido havia tocado o seu rato amarelado e aquela pequena corrente elétrica que seu corpo produzia havia causado aquela sensação... indescritível.

Larissa não pensou por um momento sequer em tentar entender o que estava acontecendo ou o que ela estava fazendo ou mesmo pq estava fazendo, apenas sabia que precisa de mais daquilo. Seguindo cegamente seus instintos, apenas arrancou a saia justa do jeito que pode (e sem saber direito como conseguiu tirar sem rasgá-la, apenas a tirou a atirou para o lado). Não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer agora, nunca havia feito nada parecido e naturalmente nunca tinha tido esse tipo de conversa com sua mãe (ou qualquer outro tipo de conversa na verdade, mas esse pensamento só a fez agir logo para parar de pensar). Apenas desceu a mão lentamente pelo ventre macio e alvo, coberto apenas e tão somente por uma minúscula e praticamente invisível penugem tipicamente infantil. Chegou com a ponta dos dedos até a parte onde a pele se fendia na região do púbis e dava acesso a parte interna do seu corpo com o receio de que estava fazendo uma grande e ousada, para não dizer inédita exploração, como se aquela parte não andasse para cima e para baixo com ela desde o dia que nasceu.  
Ao tocá-la, puxou o rato contra o seu peito e a soma do toque com a eletricidade em seus seios nus a fez ver tudo em tons de branco novamente por alguns segundos. Sua respiração acelerada estava tão entrecortada e ofegante que quase não era suficiente. Larissa agora não fazia mais idéia realmente do que fazer ou de como fazer, por um momento lhe ocorreu a idéia louca de procurar no Google mas definitivamente a idéia quase foi engraçada pq nada no mundo de forma alguma a faria parar o que estava fazendo.

Apenas conseguia pensar que precisava de um homem como o do filme, nesse exato momento, agora. Aprofundou um pouco o dedo que estava entre suas pernas, e apenas a sensação de calor de umidade que sentiu em sua falange já seria suficiente para fazer com que ela gritasse novamente, mas dessa vez ela apenas mordeu o lábio com severa força. Ah, o que ela não faria por um pênis como aquele agora... não, qualquer um seria suficiente, qualquer um MESMO.  
E ao pensar nisso abriu os olhos e encarou o sorriso torto e doentio que a encarava de volta na cabeça do seu rato amarelado. A idéia foi tão gritantemente louca e tão doente que mesmo naquela condição zumbificada semi-orgasmica ela se obrigou a arregalar os olhos e pensar "o que diabos eu estou cogitando?!?"

Mas não havia muito que cogitar, o animal era castrado de qualquer forma e nunca, nunca mesmo que ela iria tira-lo do contato (e pequena corrente elétrica que fazia passar) de seus mamilos. Ela não queria ficar sem aquela sensação, de jeito nenhum, de forma nenhuma MESMO... a menos... hmm... a menos que...

Ela deslizou o dedo pelo que agora já era a parede interna da sua vagina e soltou um "hmmfpf" abafado por mordia os lábios para não gritar. Observou novamente a criatura e constatou com espanto que ela possuía uma cauda longa e ondulada... realmente longa, com certeza pelo menos uns bons 30 centímetros. Hm, ao pensar nesse número lembrou-se da cena que vira (e que devia estar rodando ainda, o notebook fora simplesmente jogado de lado), no quanto a essa altura ela precisava de um homem com aquele dote todo dentro dela ("o que diabos estou pensando!?!" seu ultimo suspiro de consciência protestou). Não tinha, é claro, um homem como aquele com ela e desconfiava que não teria dentro dos próximos minutos. Mas tinha, por outro lado, um rato. Um rato tão bem dotado quanto, embora de outra forma... mas teria que servir, não?

Quando Jonh Steinbeck comparou ratos e homens definitivamente não era isso que ele tinha em mente...

Moveu a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda e tocou a ponta da cauda do rato, que respondeu com uma pequena corrente elétrica como todo o resto do corpo fazia. Era o incentivo que faltava para fazer o que não acreditava que estava prestes a fazer. Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás, tarde demais para descobrir que homem algum poderia competir com a sensação de uma cauda em forma raiada oprimida contra sua feminilidade...

E então ela o fez.

Seis meses se passaram.

Nesses meses em diante a sexta-feira especial de Larissa finalmente teve um significado especial como ela queria originalmente, embora não fosse nada do que ela (ou qualquer um na verdade) poderia esperar. De uma certa forma estranha e doentia, Larissa acabou encontrando algo especial para seu momento especial em seu dia especial "dela" e essa história poderia terminar aqui, apenas como uma aventura louca adolescente. Entretanto não termina. As coisas não são tão simples assim. O nosso mundo é um pouco mais doente do que isso...

Depois de alguns meses, Larissa começou a se sentir um pouco estranha. No começo foi apenas dor de cabeça, que rapidamente evoluiu para febre e calafrios que passaram como sendo um resfriado a principio e com isso ela podia lidar. Entretanto eventualmente seus olhos tomaram uma tonalidade amarelada e mesmo aos 16 anos uma pessoa sabe que isso não é um bom sinal. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Não podia pedir ajuda sem explicar o que estava fazendo, já que parecia bem obvio que havia uma ligação entre seus estranhos sintomas e suas atividades extracurriculares.

A isto juntaram-se os problemas respiratórios, dor abdominal e diarréia, aos quais ela tentou disfarçar bravamente entretanto quando vieram os desmaios, bem, isso foi algo um pouquinho alem da liga dela e contra isso não pode evitar. E mesmo seus pais, sempre tão ausentes quanto antes, não podem deixar de perceber quando a sua filha desmaia de cara na sopa (bem, a maioria deles pelo menos)

O que aconteceu, e isso Larissa veio a descobrir só quando acordou zonza já nua no hospital, coberta apenas por um fino avental que deixava sua bunda descoberta, é que ela havia contraído uma rara doença bacteriana transmitida por roedores que causara danos nos rins, falha nos rins e problemas respiratórios e inflamação na membrana ao redor do cérebro e cordão espinhal. Este ultimo, lhe informaram com pesar, complicava em muito o tratamento.

A principio porque o médico e seus pais fizeram aquela cara, o que "complicar o tratamento" significava. Entretanto quando entendeu a explicação, seu coração já fragilizado quase parou de vez. Infelizmente ela não teve tanta sorte. Acontecia era que os danos cerebrais impediam que ela tomasse anestesia sem ter um colapso cardiorrespiratório irreversível, o que não seria um problema tão grande assim não fosse o único tratamento disponível: a bactéria disseminada pelo organismo podia ser tratada com antibióticos leves, mas o mesmo não poderia ser feito no foco da infecção. Antibióticos leves não resolveriam a tempo e antibióticos pesados a matariam. Quando assimilou essas informações, Larissa simplesmente vomitou o pouco que conseguiu, o que seria feito com ela era, era...

Basicamente, o médico explicou, a única solução seria remover cirurgicamente as áreas mais afetadas pela bactéria, o que no caso dela se resumia ao clitóris e boa parte da parede vaginal. Sem anestesia. Larissa novamente quase vomitou, exceto que dessa vez não havia mais nada para por para fora senão a própria bile. Era demais para ela, tão horrível, mas tão horrível MESMO numa situação dessas, vergonha não chegou nem perto de ocupar seus pensamentos. Se a vergonha quisesse um lugar dentro da cabeça dela, teria que pegar uma senha e esperar o pavor, o pânico e o desespero brincarem até cansar.

Mas não havia alternativa. Alias, havia: morrer. Mas seus pais jamais permitiram isso.  
Seus pais jamais fariam essa escolha, jamais escolheriam a dor e o sofrimento (alem das responsabilidades criminais) deles por alguém que eles mal conheciam. Larissa teria de ser mutilada, destituída da sua feminilidade em sua carne, pois era o caminho mais confortável para todos, exceto para ela. E sem anestesia.

"_Se tiver sorte_", ela pensou "_talvez eu desmaie ou mesmo morra antes de ficar realmente ruim"._  
Infelizmente para ela, a essa altura Larissa já devia ter aprendido que ela não era uma menina de sorte.  
15 horas depois, não podia se dizer sequer que ela era uma menina. Ela esteve consciente o tempo todo.

Ninguém da equipe do hospital jamais esqueceu os gritos que ouviram naquele dia.


	2. 039 Jigglypuff

Ricardo foi tomado por um sentimento branco, puro e cristalino. Como se mergulhasse em uma piscina de luz quente. Isso deveria ser a sensação equivalente, ele ponderou, a perder a virgindade embora quanto a isto ele poderia tão somente imaginar. Fosse como fosse, o que realmente importava é que ele havia finalmente feito. Estava concluído, não podia ser desfeito agora.

Não que ele sequer pensasse em desfazer, é claro. A inigualável sensação de possuir borboletas dançando no seu estomago lhe diziam que ele estava fazendo certo, era uma embriagante sensação de triunfo – até onde ele se lembrava a primeira em muitos anos que não tinha qualquer relação com World of Warcraft.

Passou a língua sobre os lábios secos mais uma vez e seus dedos correram pelo teclado, checou seu email no Gmail e um abismo de decepção o invadiu quando não viu a faixinha branca de nova mensagem no alto da lista de emails (todos compostos por mensagens em fóruns, notificações do YouTube, listas de discussão e coisas do gênero – nenhum email pessoal até onde podia ser visto na tela). Respirou fundo e então ele viu o contador de novas mensagens modificar para (1) e novamente a euforia triunfante tomou conta de si. Era isso, havia sido confirmado, tudo aconteceria conforme ele planejara. Estava confirmado. Havia feito. Havia finalmente comprado.

Tamanha foi a euforia que quase emitiu um som – definitivamente estava nos seus melhores dias.

Finalmente aliviado, se largou para trás na cadeira. Quem olhasse sua expressão poderia julgar que ele acabara de desarmar uma bomba, completar uma neurocirurgia de 14 horas ou construir um castelo de cartas de 4 andares. Mas nada disso, não foi isso que ele fez. O que ele havia feito era comprar algo na internet.

Ora, não é a compra em si que o deixou nesse estado de vitória e superação já que nenhuma anormalidade consistia para ele comprar produtos pela rede, a bem da verdade muito mais era o processo inverso sobretudo quando envolvia (bate na madeira) falar com pessoas. Não, não foi o que ele comprara e sim a finalidade com a qual ele comprara. Esse era o segredo aqui, essa era a pergunta do milhão de dólares: não "o que", nem "como", mas... pq?

O que, vc me pergunta, leva alguém a este estado semi-nirvanístico apenas com uma simples compra na internet? E eu te responderei: o mais antigo e nobre de todos os sentimentos, aquilo que nos define como espécie única dentre todas. O sentimento sobre o qual foram construídos reinos, impérios e nações, o sentimento em nome do qual vidas foram arruinadas, purezas maculadas e chagas propagadas. Enfim, o mais humano de todos os sentimentos: filha mais velha do ódio com a impotência, a vingança.

Ricardo tocou o seu próprio ombro, tenso. Imaginou por um momento como seria a sensação de ser tocado por outra pessoa, mas tentou de afastar esses pensamentos: uma coisa de cada vez e não podia sonhar longe demais, ao menos não agora. Não agora que finalmente estava tão perto de finalmente realizar alguma coisa. E só então se deu conta de que estava tão perto, embora essa súbita ciência também o fez perceber o quão profundamente apavorado estava. Realmente ia acontecer, não ia? Não era mais um plano idiota de criança ou nada do tipo, era uma realidade... cara, isso realmente o assustou.

Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, afastando os pesados óculos de aro grosso com a outra mão. Tentou se concentrar, lembrar do que estava fazendo, do pq estava fazendo, do que ele precisava fazer para finalmente poder seguir com a sua vida.

A primeira vez que ele viu Amanda ela foi no dia em que ela foi transferida para a sua escola. Isso era por volta dos seus catorze anos e Deus, como ela era perfeita. "Ela sorria como um anjo e deve chupar como um demônio", foram esses seus exatos primeiros pensamentos ao vê-la pairando graciosamente no corredor da escola daquele verão. Mesmo naquela idade ela já possuía seios empinados e firmes e pernas que fariam um cavalo de corrida ficar deprimido. Ah, o rosto de anjo e as madeixas loiras, tão absolutamente perfeita...

O segundo pensamento depois disso envolve uma parede branca e um bocado de sangue e reboco no seu nariz. Aparentemente algumas pessoas pensavam que ela era boa demais para ser observada por alguém como ele, o que era uma opinião da qual ele próprio compartilhava. Quer dizer, se Deus quisesse que ele pudesse ficar no mesmo hectare de alguém como ela teria lhe dado alguma qualidade, não é mesmo?

A resposta mais provável era "sim", e naturalmente poucos nesse mundo duvidariam disso. E Marcos era uma dessas pessoas. Marcos, no entanto, tinha uma forma toda própria e especial de demonstrar ao mundo e sobretudo ao patético Ricardo o que ele pensava. Essas "demonstrações de opinião" usualmente terminavam com Ricardo na enfermaria e essa não seria uma exceção.

Obviamente que ele disse, quando questionado pela professora responsável, que escorregou. Sozinho. Parado no meio do corredor. Ok, Ricardo era um péssimo mentiroso mas o que mais ele poderia dizer? Que o cara mais "cool" do colégio bateu com a cabeça dele contra a parede apenas porque ele estava olhando a garota nova e absolutamente perfeita que provavelmente Marcos já estaria enjoado de comer até o fim da próxima semana? É, certo...

Ser feio, tosco e patético já era suficiente não precisava ser suicida também, obrigado.

E alem disso, mesmo que ele contasse a verdade, que diferença faria? Se em um sonho louco de verão Marcos fosse, sei lá, expulso e ele sobrevivesse o bastante para continuar freqüentando o colégio, e a turminha de Marcos simplesmente "deixasse passar", se todas essas coisas improváveis acontecessem... mesmo assim nada mudaria. Levaria menos de uma hora para algum candidato a macho alfa do colégio tomasse o seu lugar. Afinal de contas era isso que as garotas gostavam e, infelizmente para ele, pisar em caras como ele (literalmente também, mas não limitado a) é parte do ritual de acasalamento da nossa espécie. Alguns nascem para ser o herói do filme de artes marciais, alguns nascem para ser o figurante que entra em cena só para tomar porrada e fazer o herói parecer mais heróico ainda.

Essa, naturalmente, não foi a única vez que os "caras legais" da escola o lembraram de qual era o lugar dele sob o olhar de aprovação das garotas que ele queria para si. Nem todas as vezes envolviam dano físico, embora seus algozes não fizessem muito esforço para impedi-lo, e sim toda sorte de humilhação a que se possa imaginar. Nesses anos todos, Ricardo acabou aprendendo algumas lições valiosas: que havia uma forma certa de se vestir (que envolvia numa jamais chamar a atenção e apenas usar roupas basicamente iguais), que sua memória era a única coisa com a qual ele podia contar voltar da escola (cadernos, livros e materiais escolas NÃO eram para os fracos, conforme o que ele constatou) e que havia pessoas para as quais ele não podia olhar, lugares que ele não podia ir e caminhos que ele não devia seguir. Falhar em compreender essas lições, entre outras, lhe resultou aprendizados extremamente desagradáveis, como por exemplo: poucas pessoas podem realmente dizer qual o gosto do excremento humano ao paladar. Ricardo podia.

Como eu disse, não foram lições nem tampouco fáceis de se aprender e isso é mais do que é necessário dizer sobre sua adolescência.

A partir desse ponto, você já deve ter concluído sobre quem se tratava a sua vingança. O que você deve estar se perguntando é como ele faria isso. Havia Ricardo comprado uma arma na internet e pretendia entrar em uma festa e sair atirando em todos aqueles cães cretinos? A resposta é não.

Vou mentir se dizer que Ricardo realmente nunca considerou essa possibilidade, mas essa não é uma boa idéia. Não porque ele seja capaz de sentir qualquer proto-sentimento de compaixão ou perdão, nada disso. O que fez Ricardo abandonar essa idéia foi simplesmente que outras pessoas já haviam feito isso e o resultado simplesmente não era bom. As "vitimas" saiam como pobres anjinhos imaculados do Senhor enquanto o cretino miserável que havia feito isso era apenas um desequilibrado mental sem motivo, provavelmente nazista e pedófilo nas horas vagas. O que, absolutamente, não era verdade mas no fim era como as pessoas viam as coisas. Isso o fez abandonar a idéia das armas, se Ricardo fizesse isso eles venceriam.

E ele teria sua vitória, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que pudesse fazer na vida, pelo menos uma vez na vida ele venceria. Nem que fosse uma só, mas ele a teria e faria valer a pena, faria valer cada segundo. Esse era o pensamento que o mantinha agora e o fazia se sentir tão vivo e pela primeira vez, tão … no controle. Essa vez, e só dessa vez, as coisas aconteceriam do seu jeito. Ele teria sua vingança.

O email na caixa de entrada do Gmail confirmava isso.

Teria sua vingança pois o que ele havia comprado não era nenhum tipo de arma nem nada do tipo, era na verdade algo muito, muito, muito mais... especial...

Duas semanas depois, Ricardo estava agachado atrás de um arbusto do outro lado da rua onde era a festa de formatura da turma do segundo grau. Todos foram convidados, inclusive Ricardo – o que era uma espécie de ultima sacaneada para com ele. Não que ele fosse tão importante assim a ponto de merecer uma ultima pegadinha trabalhada, ele nunca foi nada disso na vida de ninguém.  
Depois daquilo cada um provavelmente seguiria um rumo diferente. Alguns iriam para a faculdade, alguns iriam abraçar um emprego, alguns viveriam do dinheiro dos pais e alguns viveram da sua boa aparência enquanto pudessem. Enfim, um final de segundo ano particularmente comum e não era preciso dizer qual dentre esses seria o destino que Amanda abraçaria, ou vice-versa.

Ah, Amanda... tinha planos muito especiais para ela essa noite, com certeza que ela jamais esqueceria enquanto vivesse e esse pensamento em particular causou um sorriso em Ricardo. Se de nervosismo ou felicidade ou qualquer outra coisa, jamais saberemos. Nesse instante ele a viu de relance enquanto ela descia de algum carro que custava mais do que todo dinheiro que já passara nas suas mãos até então embora não tenha visto mais detalhes pois instintivamente se escondeu no arbusto do outro lado da rua como se ela pudesse vê-lo se ele a enxergasse. "Não que ela fosse se importar", acrescentou mentalmente. "Não que alguém fosse se importar", tornou a acrescentar.

Feito isto, só restava esperar. Mil dúvidas percorreram a sua cabeça: e se a entrega atrasasse? E se não funcionasse? Quer dizer, era algo bastante fora da realidade do dia-a-dia e toda certeza que ele tinha eram alguns vídeos no Youtube e olhe lá.. Tamborilou com os dedos no pulso coberto por uma manga escura, olhou para a sacola de viagem ao seu lado. Repassou um checklist das coisas que havia pego e não lembrou de ter esquecido nenhuma. Em seguida pensou que seria muito estranho ele lembrar de ter esquecido alguma coisa...

Alguns tensos minutos depois um som de carro parando em frente a casa onde acontecia a festa chamou sua atenção. Seu coração deu um salto: era um furgão da Fedex. Era isso, estava finalmente acontecendo!

O entregador desceu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta traseira do furgão, conferiu em uma prancheta com auxilio da luz do poste e pegou uma caixa do tamanho aproximado de uma televisão e se dirigiu em direção a casa. Tocou a campainha e instantes depois a porta abriu. Mesmo do outro lado da rua Ricardo pode ouvir musica alta incomodando os seus ouvidos, ali dentro devia estar praticamente insuportável... ou ao menos para quem não era acostumado, mas se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que se habituara a este tipo de lugar, aquela entrega não estaria sendo feita agora e tudo seria tão diferente... mas não era, e de qualquer forma era tarde demais para voltar atrás agora. A entrega estava feita e o homem da Fedex entrava em seu furgão para ir embora. A porta da casa onde acontecia a festa fechou.

Do outro lado daquela porta, dentro da festa, a entrega da caixa havia causado uma certa comoção. As pessoas se acotovelavam para ver o que estava dentro da caixa, já que era não era normal fazerem entregas em uma festa. E esse era o tipo de "não normal" bom e aceitável, o que as pessoas gostavam e contavam depois como se uma aventura para se vangloriar depois mas dentro do socialmente esperado.

Dentre as pessoas na festa, Marcos e Amanda abriram seu caminho até a caixa, cada um a seu próprio modo e chegaram vindo de lados opostos da festa. Se olharam por um instante de forma tensa, dando a entender que havia uma história entre eles, e então voltaram a atenção para a caixa que uma garota estava abrindo nesse instante. O som da música baixou e várias vozes em tons diferentes se fizeram ouvir:

- O que é?

- Ai que fofo!

- É de verdade?

- É de pelúcia?

- Tá vivo?

- Eu nunca tinha visto um desses pessoalmente... qual o nome dele?

- Tá perguntando pra mim? Eu lá tenho cara de quem assiste Globo Repórter?

Entre as várias perguntas que permeavam o ar daquela sala um grito agudo se elevou e então houve silencio.

- O-os... os olhos... olhos dele... meu deus...

Varias garotas fizeram uma expressão misturada de asco e medo, virando o rosto. Um garoto comentou em tom baixo, quase um tanto constrangido em não ser ignorante sobre o que era aquela coisa:

- Ouvi dizer que os caçadores arrancam os olhos deles para que eles não fiquem estressados e cantem em qualquer lugar

O que estava dentro da caixa era uma espécie de criatura... estranha. Parecia uma almofada, um puff redondo com orelhas de gato e patas curtinhas. Era de uma cor rosada quase roxa, um tanto perturbadora na verdade, mas não tanto quanto o fato de que no lugar de seus olhos (que ocupariam a maior parte da cabeça) haviam apenas profundos espaços escuros. Era uma figura que ao mesmo tempo evocava uma certa inquietação e tensão, ao mesmo tempo que era fofo e digno de pena.

- Tem mais alguma coisa dentro da caixa – alguém comentou, pegando uma caneta marca-texto do fundo da caixa – E tem um bilhete também... "dar para ele".

Sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo, a jovem apenas colocou a caneta na pata da ... coisa de uma forma que ela parecia que ia segura-la. Ao sentir a caneta em sua pata, a criatura de tonalidade roxo-doentia começou a se mexer um pouco mais e parecer um pouco menos um puff estático. A criatura se debateu um pouco com certa ferocidade até que finalmente a colocaram de pé sobre uma mesinha. Todos na festa agora prestavam atenção nessa cena bastante incomum, afinal não era todo dia que um animal exótico de um canto obscuro do mundo era entregue no meio da sua festa e começava a ... cantar?!?

Sim, cantar. A pequena criaturinha exótica começou a cantar naquele dia acordou cinza, de olhos inchados, em que a noite havia fugido com a lua. A canção se derramou pela sala, ela se despedaçou em mil gotas de dor mais profunda que o som de mil trovões rasgando a noite. Foi essa a maneira que encontrou de entoar uma canção de amor e fazer sangrar a noite sua dor.

Após alguns instantes, não havia quem presente estava naquela sala que não estivesse com os olhos marejados. Fosse pelo sono que inexplicavelmente abatia com violência as pálpebras, fosse pela profunda dor e melancolia que a canção da criaturinha infligia em seus corações. De alguma forma eles sabiam que a criatura cantava sobre a dor, sobre a melancolia do cativeiro, da mutilação e da desesperança mesmo que nenhuma palavra houvesse naquela canção. Essa é uma daquelas coisas que só a música consegue fazer.

Em poucos minutos todos estavam dormindo no chão da sala, não poucos com o rosto inchado em lágrimas.

Alheia a tudo isso, pois não enxergava de qualquer maneira, a criatura mutilada apenas continuou cantando e cantando mesmo que ninguém ali houvesse para ouvi-la.

Foi mais ou menos nessa altura que a porta de entrada se escancarou e Ricardo entrou marchando triunfante na sala com pesados fones acústicos cobrindo seus ouvidos. Embora a proteção o impedisse de ouvir a música, aquela cena o comoveu quase tanto quanto: havia dezenas de adolescentes inconscientes no chão, dormindo profundamente um coma induzido. E ele conhecia muitos deles ali. Ah, como os conhecia...

Havia sonhado com aquilo por semanas, não meses, não, não, anos a fio. Bem, não aquela forma de vingança especifica, mas aquela sensação, aquele momento. Era quase bom demais para ser verdade. Mas ERA verdade e isso fez seus olhos marejarem de alegria.

Ricardo colocou sua bolsa de viagem ao seu lado e agora abria o zíper lentamente enquanto olhava em volta sem saber por onde começar. Se sentia como um nerd que descobriu um emulador novo e agora não fazia idéia do que começar a baixar diante de uma vasta biblioteca de títulos. Na dúvida, decidiu começar pelo básico. Enquanto mexia na sacola podia-se perceber que haviam diversos objetos ali e após algum tempo, Ricardo puxou um bastão de beisebol e uma filmadora digital

Colocou a câmera sobre o suporte de marfim da lareira de modo que ela enfocasse toda sala.

Enquanto se deslocava entre os corpos inconscientes no chão (a principio tomando o cuidado de na pisar em ninguém, mas então se auto-corrigindo para lembrar do que estava fazendo ali) pensava honestamente que seria mais difícil. Que na hora teria alguma crise de humanidade, ou falta de coragem, ou piedade, enfim essas coisas que a gente adora falar que faria mas na hora apenas seria um bom rapazinho civilizado. Entretanto não foi difícil lembrar de piedade, mais precisamente de todas as vezes que ele não teve isso. Uma terceira pessoa, um expectador externo ao ver essa cena seria bastante rápido em condená-lo pelo que estava fazendo, mas onde estavam esses condenadores anônimos quando ele precisou de ajuda? Agora na vez dele é que era errado? Não, definitivamente não. O que estava fazendo era absolutamente direito, era o SEU direito. Esses pensamentos lhe deram forças e uma determinação que ele não imaginava ter e quando ele viu já havia terminado os preparativos: dois rapazes do grupo de Marcos estava deitados sobre o braço do sofá, com as costas arqueadas para cima formando um sinistro U invertido.

Imediatamente Ricardo ergueu o taco de beisebol acima da cabeça e começou a bater. Apenas bater. Com fúria, com ódio. Cada pensamento, cada lembrança lhe dava mais força e determinação. O atrito da madeira com suas mãos queimava, mas isso só lhe dava mais prazer ao imaginar que muito pior estariam os que estavam na outra extremidade do taco. Lembrou também que aqueles cretino tinham notas pavorosas, mas que estavam em vias de conseguir uma bolsa de estudos esportiva em uma faculdade local. "Bem, não mais" ele pensou com um sorriso inspirado e divino. Continuou golpeando, batendo com a força que tinha até seus braços absolutamente cansarem. Decorridos cinco minutos (chutou um calculo mental, talvez fosse bem menos), observou satisfeito (e cansado) que o osso da coluna dos dois fazia uma forma estranha e bizarra sob a pele. É, aquilo iria ser suficiente, era hora de seguir em frente ... o prato principal...

O prato principal, o prato principal... onde estava Marcos?

Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém parecido com ele na sala. Viu contudo, o pequeno Jigglypuff cego que havia comprado na internet ainda entretido cantando sozinho. Evitou olhar por mais de um instante, aquela figura sem olhos o perturbava profundamente e ele não precisava de outros pensamentos agora. Precisava era achar Marcos... quando ele achou algo muito mais valioso.

Amanda estava caída e dormia no tapete de lá como um anjo. Bem, talvez anjos não fossem tão bonitos. O que importa realmente é que ela estava particularmente linda essa noite em seu vestido azul de cetim, semi-transparente em algumas partes, numa combinação tão encantadora de fofura e gostosura que até mesmo um soldado de Terracota se apaixonaria se olhasse por tempo demais mesmo com a notável desvantagem de estar morto. Claro, tinha aquela coisa da calça pra dentro das botas que as gostosas sempre usam (deve ser um código que eles ensinam no clube das pessoas bonitas, vai saber), mas fora isso estava perfeita.

Entretanto Ricardo não foi tomado por nenhum sentimento de paixão ou sublimação artística. Foi tomado apenas por... ódio e raiva. Veja, Marcos era um idiota, um monstro, um animal. Mas era apenas isso, era um animal que fazia o que fazia porque era o que precisava fazer para ter garotas como ela. Era apenas um animal que seguia seus instintos, não é como se ele tivesse muita escolha sobre isso. É um fato da vida que para ter garotas desse nível vc tem que ser um monstro sem coração e usar quem preciso for da forma que possível for. Mas Marcos era apenas um lacaio, um capanga. Amanda era diferente.

Ela, e mulheres como ela sabem exatamente que tipo de pessoas os canalhas pra quem elas dão são. Elas tem total ciência disso e mais importante ainda: tem total controle sobre isso. Bastava uma palavra dela e Marcos ou qualquer outro candidato a macho alfa não precisaria ferrar com a vida de ninguém apenas para se mostrar digno. APENAS UMA PALAVRA. Ela podia ter feito isso a qualquer momento, ELA PODIA TER PARADO ISSO A HORA QUE QUISESSE. Ela podia. Bastava apenas uma ordem. Ela podia, mas não quis.

Seu orgulho como fêmea exigia do macho que desejasse ejacular em suas entranhas (ou em sua garganta, dependendo do quão macho fosse) provasse constantemente que era o dono do território. O tempo todo, sem demonstrar fraquezas, sem demonstrar piedade ou consideração por outro ser humano (que são um tipo de fraqueza, afinal). Era apenas esse o comportamento que ela e garotas como ela exigem do seu macho favorito.

Não fosse por ela e pelos caprichos dela, Ricardo ainda teria uma vida...

Levou menos de um segundo para ir até a sacola e voltar carregando um pequeno pote de vidro. Se abaixou até ela, inclinava-se pra ela. Tocou de leve sua bochecha e fechou os olhos, como faziam nos filmes. Sentiu os lábios macios e quentes dela, mas de alguma forma não foi exatamente tudo que ele sempre sonhou, tudo que ele sempre achou que seria. Na verdade não foi lá muito mágico, foi meio sem graça até.

Então era isso? Era por causa disso que a sua vida foi destruída? É por causa dessa porcariazinha que cogitou por anos cada forma de suicídio, por mais dolorosa que fosse, como premio absoluto? Para que alguém sentisse essa porcariazinha? Ah mas era a gota d'água. Era só o que faltava MESMO. Agora chega, não tinha ido longe de mais, não tinha sequer é começado! FILHA DA PUTA! VADIA! MISERAVEIS! CRETINOS! FILHOS DA PUTA DESGRAÇADOS DO INFERNO! Agora eles iam ver!

Inclinou a cabeça da garota para trás, como ensinado no procedimento de RCP, o que fez com que ela ficasse com a boca bem aberta. Abriu então o pote de vidro e despejou o liquido meio esverdeado sobre o rosto dela. Um vapor branco e fedorento ergueu-se e quando ele olhou novamente a carne do rosto estava completamente deformada de forma que o fogo ficaria com inveja por jamais ser capaz de conseguir um resultado tão bom. Empolgado com o resultado da deformação que criara, derramou o resto do frasco sobre o corpo dela (sobretudo os seios e a genitália) e entornou novamente o restinho do frasco sobre o rosto dela de modo que um filme B de terror não faria maquiagem pior.

Atirou o frasco de ácido, agora vazio para trás e preparou o golpe de misericórdia: parou com os dois pés ao lado da cabeça dela, puxou o cinto da fivela e o arrancou com um movimento brusco e logo fez o mesmo com a calça. Nu da cintura para baixo, se agachou sobre a cabeça de Amanda e então cagou. Cagou com força. Cagou firme. Cagou forte. Cagou muito.

Satisfeito (quando o estoque de tacos que havia comido nos preparativos acabara), ergueu-se e quase teve medo de olhar o resultado. Conseguiu acertar uma boa parte dentro da boca, não tudo, mas o suficiente para transbordar e cobrir de merda todo o rosto e os recém abertos ferimentos. Uma obra de arte de dar orgulho, se querem saber...

Aliviado, tanto espiritual quanto fisiologicamente, ergue-se, ainda limpou a bunda com o vestido da garota, vestiu as calças e decidiu prosseguir. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor e dessa vez não viu o Jigglypuff sobre a mesa, onde a coisinha havia ido? Pensou em tirar os fones para descobrir se a criatura ainda cantava, mas logo se deu conta que essa seria uma idéia profundamente estúpida. Decidiu apenas se apressar, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo o efeito da canção duraria se o bicho tivesse parado de cantar.

Após uma rápida geral pela casa, finalmente encontrou Marcos mas dessa vez a coisa teria que ser jogo rápido, sem direito a beijinho ou jantar a luz de velas. É, sim, seu humor estava ótimo, melhor do que em qualquer outro momento que ele conseguia se lembrar, finalmente estava... em paz. Uma rápida viagem de ida e volta a sua sacola e ele já estava pronto.

Levantou o rapaz que tinha quase duas vezes o seu tamanho e três vezes a sua massa apenas em músculos. Com um certo esforço tirou as calças dele e o colocou de bruços no chão com a bunda empinada de forma que a câmera sobre a lareira tivesse um bom ângulo. Com tranqüilidade e um prazer quase sexual pegou o vibrador de 30cm e mergulhou na lata de piche para só então enfiá-lo com força no reto do seu antigo colega. Oh boy, o que era aquela sensação? Quem disse que a melhor sensação do mundo é amar e ser correspondido é porque nunca teve a oportunidade de enfiar um vibrador embebido em piche no anus da pessoa que vc odiou por anos e anos... sentir as pregas do cu se rompendo uma a uma, o sangue escorrendo, a dor que ele sentiria quando acordasse... aquela definitivamente foi a melhor sensação da sua vida, sem sombra de duvida. Podia dizer que se morresse agora estaria satisfeito. Enfiou o objeto até ele desaparecer completamente, o que não foi tarefa fácil ainda que extremamente gratificante e desejou boa sorte aos que tentassem tirar ele dali. Ok, mentira, não desejou boa sorte.

Mas seu trabalho ali estava concluído. Havia, claro, mais o que gostaria de fazer mas algo lhe dizia que esse era um tipo de tempo do qual ele não dispunha no momento. O Jigglypuff estava sumido e aquelas pessoas podiam acordar a qualquer momento agora. Acendeu o isqueiro do bolso e colocou fogo na cortina da sala, pegou sua sacola, a câmera e saiu apressadamente.

Enquanto caminhava pelo quintal em direção a calçada, conectou a câmera ao seu celular para uploadear o vídeo para o Metacafe (o YouTube baniria rápido demais), mas isso era apenas uma preocupação mundana perto de como ele se sentia no momento...

Dizer que havia tirado um peso do seu peito era um clichê batido e pequeno perto do que realmente sentia. A comparação mais correta seria dizer que sentia como se respirasse pela primeira vez na vida. Ricardo não fazia mais esforço em conter as lagrimas, ou gritar mesmo a plenos pulmões. Sentiu-se tão humano, tão vivo, como se a vida começasse do zero agora. Sentia-se assolada por sensações genuínas, contraditórias, dispersas, mas muito fortes...

Sua vida finalmente poderia começar agora, finalmente ele teria uma chance de apenas ser normal, deixar o passado para trás e ser ... TOMBO.

Ricardo sentiu o gosto pétreo do asfalto em sua boca misturado com o férreo do sangue dançando entre seus dentes. Havia tropeçado em alguma coisa e caído de boca no asfalto, sentiu com a ponta da língua que havia soltado alguns dentes na queda. Ao abrir os olhos e procurar no que havia tropeçado, teria se cagado de medo se já não tivesse resolvido essa questão fisiológica a poucos minutos antes. A poucos centímetros da sua cabeça estava uma visão tão perturbadora quando demoníaca. A iluminação publica da rua conferia um tom muito mais arroxeado e doentio a criatura, e o vazio no lugar dos olhos... como se sugassem a sua própria alma, jamais havia visto algo tão aterrador e apavorante tão de perto. Tomado por um pavor e perturbações sobrenaturais, rolou para longe daquela visão dantesca e profana o mais rápido que pode como se a corrupção de todo o mundo que recaiu sobre aquela criatura originalmente fofa e adorável agora devorasse suas tripas com fúria e rancor. Aquilo era desumano demais... até para ele.

Se afastou da criatura como pode, rastejando em direção a rua.

E apavorado que estava, não viu o caminhão se aproximando.

Ricardo não morreu após tropeçar na criatura mutilada e ser atropelado por um caminhão.

Mas também jamais se recuperou também. Ricardo passou o resto de seus dias mantido por aparelhos no hospital, nem vivo nem morto. Sua família não permitiu que ele tivesse esse privilégio, morrer parecia ser bom demais para ele. Ele passou os próximos 70 anos enlouquecendo entre pensamentos preso dentro de um corpo que não respondia, a mais cruel de todas as prisões, e infindáveis pesadelos sobre um perturbador monstro púrpura sem olhos...

.com/watch?v=9PcbtOEEBmo


End file.
